


Kill Worthless Fake Faggots

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shirtis, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "People like you should be fucking murdered. People in the Coalition who fuck themselves pretending to care about gay people should be murdered, too. And you?" Kuron grabs Curtis by the throat and begins to rip his hair off with his other hand. "People like you aren't even fucking human."Kuron's sick of seeing worthless faggots like Curtis pretending to cry bout how Curtis the faggot is treated.Shiro laughs.





	Kill Worthless Fake Faggots

"Youre a worthless faggot and you'll never be more than a worthless faggot." 

Kuron spits in Curtis's face. The useless little fuck licks it. It's probably the most touch he's gotten all year. "Fucking useless piece of shit." 

Kuron throw Curtis to the flor and kicks him over and over again until he's screaming and wailing. He grabs him by the hair and pulls him to his feet.

"People like you should be fucking murdered. People in the Coalition who fuck themselves pretending to care about gay people should be murdered, too. And you?" Kuron grabs Curtis by the throat and begins to rip his hair off with his other hand. "People like you aren't even fucking human." 

Kuron's sick of seeing worthless faggots like Curtis pretending to cry bout how Curtis the faggot is treated.

Shiro laughs. He doesn't care about Curtis the faggot. He didn't want to be turned into a publicity joke.

"Every single member of the coalition who likes you? They deserve death. And you deserve even more." 

Curtis screams when Kuron lets go of his neck and grabs the other side of his head. He yanks until curtis's skin peels off.

"Thanks for that."


End file.
